


Moving on

by KendraLivve



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLivve/pseuds/KendraLivve





	

Eden saw him at the supermarket after ten years in one of those navy blue uniforms. left side of his chest, a tag with his name. as if she were to forget what pain meant all of a sudden. as if she were to detach emotionally from everything she had found a name for once. everything she had found a home for. she had learned to call that place home. she hadn't experienced a lack of words then.

they say when you fall in love words become scarce. that there's no need for them. you cannot put feelings ahead of thoughts. and she thinks what she thought. art comes in many different forms. silence is one of them as long as it's not shared. museums were empty.

agreeing with herself was an undeniable way of coping with holes. life had been the author of the vast majority. however, they had been signed (unconsciously, at times, if you will) by both of them. their hands steady. doubt consuming the tip of their fingers. ink as proof of something no longer tangible. breathing carefully although there was nothing left to break. alarm clock. 5 a.m.

Eden takes out her notebook, still trying to find avocados. she wants to write down that she didn't expect this to happen. that she didn't hope for a situation so perversely twisted. and pleasing. not pleasing, confusing. she rectifies. wants to redefine, make a deal with her mind but can't. she would be lying if she wrote she didn't hope for something like this to happen. so she doesn't. for the first time she experiences a lack of words. and it's (...). adjectives gone. she's a (...) with her (...) elsewhere. nouns out of reach. she (...). no more verbs.

when they walk past each other their eyes meet. and she recognizes that feeling she could never escape. awaiting her arrival, arms open. she looks away and swallows her pride, her words. he does too. 

those feelings they could get rid of. not the pronouns.


End file.
